Godspeed
by Natural.Love
Summary: Sam and Dean are in for a surpise when they wake up to a girl into their motel room. Worst part about it is that they can't hear a word she is saying.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to a room that wasn't my own. I distinctly remembered falling asleep in my room. As I looked around, I came to realize that I was in some type of motel or maybe it was a hotel? I wasn't completely sure and even though I wasn't in my bedroom in my apartment, I seemed to be lying in my bed. Complete with everything I had thrown on it before I had lied down to take a nap. I sat up and looked around more closely at my surroundings. I looked first to my left. There was a door along with a kitchenette. Then I looked to my right. On my right there was another bed. In that bed there was a person. I very male person. I jumped then toppled off of the bed. I hit the floor with a thud and smacked my head on the nightstand on my way down. My head started to throb and I wasn't sure if I was quite conscious when I heard a shout then a door being slammed. I was finally able to clear the fogginess from my head and I sat up. I rubbed my forehead where I hit the nightstand and I barely got a chance to look around before I was being wrenched up by my hair. Tears came to my eyes. I stumbled to my feet and I caught a glimpse of the man holding my hair. He looked an awful lot like Dean Winchester? No, no way. Dean Winchester was a fictional character on a TV show. Wasn't he?

The man shoved me on to the bed and fell on top of me cutting off my airway. At that point I started to sob. I thought he was going to rape me or worse, murder me. He had already kidnapped me it seemed.

"Dean! She can't breathe! If she's possessed, we need her conscious to question her." I heard a male voice yell at my attacker. Suddenly I was able to breathe again and I got my right hand free of his grasp. I punched the man in the face and his nose started bleeding profusely. Good, he deserved a broken nose. I was pissed now. What the fuck was going on? The man let go of me and I jumped off the bed. I ran as far as I could before reaching the wall. I turned so my back was facing the wall so that I could keep my eye on them. When I finally did get a good look at them my eyes widened. They really were Sam and Dean Winchester.

I saw Sam throw Dean his sawed off and Dean aimed the gun at me while holding a t shirt against his nose. I flinched at the gun before I was doused with water. I gasped at the cold water in my face. I guess I hadn't seen Sam approaching me. I spluttered and spit and I heard Sam say "Well at least we know she's not a demon."

"Yeah, but she could be any number of other things." Dean scoffed. His shotgun was still aimed at me and it was making me nervous. I was never faced with the threat of being shot before this.

"Dean, lower your gun." Sam said quietly, "She's not going anywhere." He had seen me cowering against the wall and at that moment I decide that he was my favorite. Dean lowered the gun and I sighed in relief. I relaxed, but only very minimally. I was still wary.

"Who are you?" Sam asked me and stood in front of me, blocking my view of Dean. I opened my mouth to answer him, but I was unable to find my voice. Literally I couldn't speak at all. I started freaking out and soon enough I was hyperventilating as I gestured to my throat. Tears came to my eyes again and I saw Sam motion for Dean. Dean came up behind him with a bottle of water and I was again doused with water. I coughed and I was brought out of my fit.

I was still crying when Dean handed me a towel. I wiped my face off and I pushed my wet curls off of my face. Sam led me to the bed I had been sleeping on and gestured for me to sit down on it. I did so and looked up at him. He sat down next to me with his laptop and handed it to me. I was confused until I saw that he had opened up a word processor. He had obviously gotten the memo that I wasn't able to speak.

"Who are you?" He asked again.

"Brielle, but you can call me Elle." I typed then turned it so he could see. He nodded and stuck his hand out for me to shake. I shook it and he said,

"It's nice to meet you Brielle." I nodded and smiled at him showing him my one lone dimple on my right cheek. I turned to Dean and gave him a shy smile.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. That still doesn't explain who you are." He said and sauntered over to us. I glared at him and started typing furiously on Sam's keyboard.

"What do you want to know?" I typed.

"What are you doing here? For starters." He said with an angry edge in his voice.

"I don't know. I woke up here. Why don't you tell me?" I asked him.

"You think that we have something to do with your being here?" Sam asked me calmly. I nodded at him and frowned. He ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair and sighed.

"No wonder you were so freaked out before." He said and looked over at me. I nodded again. "I think she's telling the truth Dean. She doesn't have any idea why she's here and neither do we."

"Fucking whatever Sammy. I don't care, but that doesn't mean I trust her." He said and stormed out the door to the room.

"I'm sorry about Dean. He's not always compassionate when it comes to things he sees as a threat." Sam apologized to me. I touched his hand then cupped his cheek in a gesture that said 'I understand'. He gave me a small smile. "So tell me about yourself. Have you always been mute?" He asked. I shook my head rapidly and started typing again.

"Up until now I've always been able to talk. I'm even a DJ at the club I work at." I told him. His face screwed up into a frown and he stood up. Sam started pacing and I just followed him with my eyes. Sam Winchester was a beautiful man. Even better than Jared Padalecki, he had that more rugged and real look. I bit my lip and thought about all the fantasies I had ever had about him and Dean. I guess now would be a good time to tell him about "Supernatural".

I typed out my whole explanation of the TV show on the laptop and I walked over to Sam. I tapped him on the shoulder and handed him the computer.

"I have something to tell you Sam." I started. "Wherever I'm from, your life is a TV show. Complete with everyone you have ever encountered on your hunting trips, even Dean's trip to hell was shown on there. I know about Ruby, the Angels, the demon blood, Lilith, and pretty much anything else you can think of. It's kind of like the books Chuck writes. Though I'm pretty sure Eric Kripke isn't a profit." Sam looked down at me stunned and just stared for a few minutes. Finally I got tired of it so I slapped him across the face to snap him out of it. He blinked and rubbed his cheek.

"I believe you." He said simply. "What do you know about the Apocalypse?" I stared at him confusedly. In my world, the Apocalypse had already gone down on the show.

"I know everything." I typed after he gave the computer back to me.

"Tell me." He said urgently dragging me to the bed by my hand. I shook my head. I wasn't sure if that was the best idea. I was a firm believer in fate and destiny and I didn't want to mess anything up for Sam and Dean. I didn't want their world to change because of something I told them.

Sam gave me his trademark puppy dog look and started begging.

"Please." He said over and over again. I huffed and still shook my head. I couldn't do that. At least not yet, I didn't want to jeopardize anything for Sam and Dean.

I gave him a sad smile as he stood up and walked out the door, looking more like his brother than he would ever realize.


	2. Chapter 2

I was writing Elytra and the Winchesters. But currently I'm experiencing major writer's block so I decided to take up a new story. Hope you like

By the way I don't own Sam and Dean

I laid down on the bed after Sam left and tried to take everything in. First of all I was with Sam and Dean Winchester. How many people can say that they've experienced the same? Especially when they are supposed to be fictional characters, as in, not real. Not many I would guess, but hey who was I to say. Second of all I was unable to utter a single word. Now this was maybe the most shocking detail of all. I wasn't used to this. Wherever I was from, I was able to talk my whole life except for that first year of infancy. Third of all and maybe the most upsetting thing was that I had woken up in an unfamiliar room with no recollection of getting there and no idea how to get back.

I rubbed a hand of my face and hair and found that my short blonde locks were still damp from being drenched in water. Twice. Whatever though, I was over it. Come to think of, that first bout of water had to have been Holy Water. At least they were thorough. I turned my head to the side when I heard the motel room door open. I saw Dean step into the room and walk over to his duffel. Apparently he was going to ignore me because he didn't even look my way. With his back turned to me I stood up and approached him. He nearly jumped out of his pants when I laid a hand on his forearm. I raised an eyebrow at him as he glared at me. He gave me an exasperated sigh before turning back to whatever he was doing.

"What do you want?" He asked me not taking his attention away from his bag. I tapped his cheek with my finger and pointed to the bathroom. He saw where I was motioning to and frowned. "You need help going pee?" I stared at him with my hands on my hips. Was he dense? I shook my head and mouthed shower to him. At first he couldn't figure out what I was trying to tell him, but after three or four tries he finally got it.

"Oh ok, yeah go ahead and take a shower. Sam and I have already taken our showers. You're good to go." He told me. I nodded and laid my hand on his shoulder in a gesture that said 'Thank you'. "Yeah, yeah no problem." He said and went back to his bag. I sighed, I was going to have my work cut out for me with Dean. Sam too probably. Sam seemed fine earlier, but I'm not sure if he felt the same way now after I wouldn't tell him about what he wanted to know.

I walked over to "my" bed and grabbed my toiletries and my clothes before heading into the bathroom. I was still wondering about that. It seemed extremely coincidental that everything and I mean everything I would need was on my bed. Even my iPod and my laptop were on the bed. Oh well, I was just lucky I guess. For the time being I wasn't worried how I had gotten here. I had basically nothing to lose in my world or whatever and being here with Sam and Dean seemed like as good an option as any. It did worry me though that I had no memory of getting here, the how wasn't important, but it seemed as though I might have woken up if I was being transported through space. I shrugged as I set my stuff down on the bathroom vanity. It really wasn't that bad compared to some of the motels the Winchesters had stayed at. It was clean and not too old. Maybe they decided to upgrade.

I took my shower, making sure to get all of the tangles out of my short curly blonde hair and I wrapped a towel around me when I was done. I brushed my teeth and put some makeup on before getting dressed. I put on some deodorant and I dressed in skinny jeans, biker boots, a studded tank top and my favorite black leather jacket. I didn't really have to do anything with my since it was almost dry so I spritzed on some perfume before gathering my things and making my way out of the bathroom.

I dropped my things on the bed and saw that both Sam and Dean were gone. I saw a note on the other bed and went to grab it. I snatched it up and read it before throwing it in the trash can. It said 'Going out for a while. DON'T leave the room.' I huffed and wrote a note of my own before grabbing my purse and leaving the motel. I walked a couple of blocks before I found a bar. I walked in and then realized that I would have no way to communicate with the bartender. I guess I would figure it out. I went and sat at the bar.

"What can I get ya?" The man behind the bar asked me. I looked around and spotted a napkin. I grabbed it and pulled out a pen. 'Just a beer' I wrote and slid it for him to see. He nodded and grabbed me one. I smiled my thanks and then I turned around to take in my surroundings. I saw a pool table and a dart board with various people at them. Then I looked around some more and saw an old fashioned juke box. I started walking towards it. I could go for some mullet rock right then, but it wasn't meant to be. I looked up when I heard the door open. In walked a tall, well built man. He was wearing a black Stetson and his best cowboy boots, he was obviously dressed to impress. He looked to be in his later twenties and as soon as he spotted me he made his way over. I cringed and pretended not to see him hoping that he would forget about me. He didn't. He kept up his trek towards me and stopped when he reached my side.

"Pick somethin' good sweetheart." He gave me a smirk. I inwardly groaned and tried to ignore him. He was persistent though and would not quit talking to me. Finally when he didn't get the clue that I wasn't interested I gave up on the juke box and walked away. Tried to at least, but he grabbed my arm roughly before I could get anywhere. He yanked me back harshly and I came face to face with him. I glared and saw an evil glint in his eye. I glared and tried to pull away, but my 5'4" frame was no match for his over six foot body. Not to mention at least forty pounds he outweighed me.

"Don't make a fuss and I won't hurt you." He whispered rudely into my ear. I didn't know what to do. I wasn't able to call for help and my struggling was useless. I thought briefly about somehow calling Sam or Dean, but realized that wouldn't work seeing as how I didn't have their numbers.

The man pulled me out of the bar and around the side to the alleyway. He pinned me up against the wall and started kissing me brutally. I managed a punch to the side of his head, but it didn't do any good. It only made him angrier. He yanked on my hair and my face scrunched up. It must have looked like I was going to cry out, but when it never came he finally understood. I wouldn't be able to call for help and that was just the way he wanted it.

"Poor thing, can't talk. That's too bad. Maybe as I'm fucking you, you'll scream my name." He said cockily and then laughed cruelly in my ear. He started biting my neck and I was able to get one leg free. I kneed him in the crotch, but it was to no avail. I didn't make a hard enough impact and now he was just pissed.

"You bitch!" He yelled and shoved one of his knees between my legs. I whimpered in pain though no sound came out. He grabbed me by the throat and slammed my head against the wall. As I lost consciousness I heard shouts then sounds of skin hitting skin. I sank to the ground and passed out.

Next chapter will be Dean's and Sam's point of view on and off. Thanks for reading. REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Intense. That's all I'm going to say about this chapter. It's long and emotion filled. Enjoy…

Sam's POV

I left the room thinking how angry I was at her for not allotting me any information about the Apocalypse. I felt kind of bad about rushing out of the room, but I needed to know what was going to happen. I needed to know what would happen to myself and to Dean. I needed to know if there was some way I would be able to stop the ensuing disaster and she wasn't helping me. I don't think she understood completely what I was going through. What with the demon blood and Dean's lack of trust in me, how dare she not give me this one ounce of hope. She shot down my pleas like they meant nothing. How dare she. I swore and kicked the curb. Dean lifted an eyebrow and I glowered at him.

I walked over to the Impala and got in slamming the door angrily. Dean shot me a glare. Of course, I hurt his fucking precious baby. Seriously he loves that car more than he loves me. I think if he had the chance, he'd fuck her like the horny bastard he is.

I pulled out my laptop to look for directions to our next hunt. It was a simple job really, just a salt and burn. Basically I could do it in my sleep. I don't know why Dean was hell bent on doing these obsolete jobs when I could kill demons. I mean KILL demons, not just exorcise them, but kill them. It's a crime really. I could be doing much greater things, helping more people. But no, always do what Dean says. That's what he did for dad and now here I am doing the same.

I looked up when I heard Dean go back into the room. He came back out a few minutes later with the duffel filled with rock salt, a shotgun with rock salt rounds and some iron weapons. He put the stuff in the trunk before getting in and starting the car.

"We're just leaving her here?" I asked him not really caring about the answer.

"Yeah. We can't take a chance of her getting hurt." He said as he back out of the parking lot. "Don't worry though. I left her a note not to leave the room." He said offhandedly. I looked at him confusedly. "She was in the shower." He said clearing up my confusion. I nodded and we were on our way.

Dean's POV (after the hunt)

I was feelin' the high off ganking that spirit when we pulled up to the motel. I jumped out of the Impala and held out my fist. Sam's pounded it with a grin and we headed inside. I looked around and couldn't see Brielle anywhere. Finally I spotted a note in the same place I had left mine. 'You can shove it Dean. I'm not just going to sit here.' It said. I smirked at the note. She was a feisty one. I sure would like to hear that voice of hers. It was strange you know? Talking to someone that can't talk back is weird. You wait for the answers to your questions but they never come. It gave me the creeps.

"She's not here Sammy." I told him and held up the note. He grabbed it out of my hand and scowled.

"Where do you think she went?" He asked me. I shrugged my shoulders. I really had no clue where a mute girl would go. It's not like she could talk to anyone. I just hoped she wasn't getting into any trouble.

"Come on." I said and headed out the door. "Let's just drive around and see if we get any inspiration." I told him as folded his massive form into the passenger seat.

I drove around for a little while until we saw a bar. It looked like a good place to stop. I parked the Impala and we got out. I stopped when I heard a man yell "You bitch!" I took off running down the alleyway that bordered the bar with Sam not far behind me. I saw a large man in a Stetson and shit kickers shove his knee between Brielle's legs and then I saw him slam her head against the wall.

"Brielle!" I yelled as I caught up to them. I grabbed the asshole that hurt her around the neck and threw him away from her. He stumbled but didn't fall. I took that opportunity to punch him in the face. This time he did fall and I kicked him in the stomach before kicking him in the jaw with the heel of my boot. I heard a crack and saw him grab his face, but the fucker just wouldn't pass out. Jesus Christ.

I changed my tactics. I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up before shoving him against the wall. Just like he had done to Brielle. I wanted to give him a taste of the beating he had given her. I shoved my knee between his legs. Hard.

"How does that feel mother fucker?" I saw him flinch as he cried out in pain. "Not good huh? Go figure." I slammed his head against the brick wall behind him and he cried out again. "I should end you right now. How many women have you done this to, huh?" He didn't answer just glared at me. I sneered at him before landing a solid punch to his face finally knocking him out. I pushed him away from him and watched as he sagged to the ground. I knew that I was fighting a dirty, kicking him while he was down, but he didn't deserve any sympathy. What he deserved was swift kick to the groin.

I was breathing hard when I looked over at Sammy. He was holding Brielle's head in his lap massaging her temples.

"She okay?" I asked him. He nodded and kept on massaging her temples.

"She's just knocked out. There should be no damage besides a bump and a headache. Oh, and she has some minor bite marks and hickeys on her neck." He told me.

"Fuck." I said to no one as the whole incident sunk in. Who would do that to an innocent girl? Not to mention the fact that she was completely defenseless. She virtually had no way of making it out of the situation on her own. I rubbed a hand over my face. "What's with people man?" I asked Sam. He shook his head in disgust and motioned for me to hold her head still. I looked down at her and saw her motionless features and I just felt… sad. I felt useless, like nothing I could have done would've stopped the bastard that victimized her.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek and wiped it away hastily as I checked to make sure Sammy hadn't witnessed my moment of weakness.

He hadn't, but in a way I wished that he had seen. Maybe he would see that I was starting to trust him again. If he would have seen that tear, I would have been okay with it because it's Sam. I mean yeah had that moment of weakness with Ruby, but I was slowly forgiving him for that. Now that Lilith was dead and Lucifer was out of the pit. I was able to think clearly, because it was done and there was nothing to do but move forward. I was starting to realize that Sam was only doing what he thought was best. He was sacrificing himself for me and everyone else out there. Demon bitch Ruby had tricked him, but if I had been in his shoes, I would've done the same thing. I would have sucked the bitch's blood to save the world and my brother too. I was in the slow process of forgiving my baby brother, the only family I had left.

Sam stood up and then picked up Elle's limp body. I followed him to the car and opened the door for him. I expected him to put her in the backseat, but he got into the passenger seat and draped her across his lap. I jogged around the front of the car and got in. We drove away completely ignoring the broken body of the man that did this to her.

Sam's POV (the fight)

I was right behind Dean as we heard the man yell. We took off running. We caught up and Dean grabbed the man shoving him down as I slid down next to Brielle. I checked for a pulse. She checked out so I looked her over for any other injuries. She had some bite marks on her neck, but nothing serious. Besides that she had the bump on her head and that was it as far as I could tell.

Wow. I felt like such an ass now. I was pissed at her earlier and look at what happened. She could've gotten killed. I knew that we made it just in time. That fucker was about to rape her. I grimaced before pulling her head into my lap and massaging her temples. I hoped that it would take some of the edge off of the headache she would have when she woke up. I dropped a kiss onto her forehead and squeezed my eyes shut tight. The kiss surprised me, but I guess I cared more than I was willing to admit at the time. Like Dean implied before, we were responsible for her and we were careless.

I saw Dean shove the man up against the wall and shove his right leg between the other man's. Hard.

"How does that feel mother fucker?" He whispered menacingly. It was kind of hot. I had to admit it and he was my brother. "Not so good huh?" Go figure." He ground out before slamming the man's head into the wall. I stopped watching after that. I was getting turned on and I couldn't let that distract me from caring for Brielle. I glanced up at my brother as he asked me if she was okay. I nodded at him and briefed him on her injuries. I looked around me before returning my gaze to Elle. I had seen the man's broken body slumped on the ground and personally I couldn't give a flying fuck about a man that beats women. Who does that? Does he get some sick pleasure from a defeated and defenseless woman. I breathed in harshly wanting to kill that twisted fucker with my bare hands. I wanted to squeeze the life out of him.

I stopped with my internal rampage for a minute and thought about what was going through my head. Was it just because of Brielle? Would I do the same for anyone? The answer was yes. I would do anything to get those perverted fuckers away from anyone to see them as a threat. But what I didn't know was if I would care this much about the victim if they were anyone other than Elle.

No I wouldn't.

This conclusion startled me. I didn't really feel like I knew her well enough to be having these feelings, but there was something about her that I was drawn to. Maybe it was her vulnerability or that little bit of feistiness we had seen in her note. I wasn't sure, but at that moment I didn't really care what my reasons were. I only cared that Dean and I got her to safety.

"What's with people man?" I heard Dean ask me. I didn't answer, didn't even look at him. I just shook my head disgustedly. I was thinking along those same lines.

I motioned for Dean to hold Brielle's head stable as I stood up. I stretched my legs a little before bending down to pick up her lifeless body. As I was picking her up I glanced at Dean's face and saw an expression that I hadn't seen very often. It was so rare in fact, that I could only remember seeing his face that way when Dad made his deal with the yellow-eyed demon.

Dean looked dejected with his bottom lip jutting out just a little. His eyes were sad with a hint of frustration and pain laced in. I saw a tear roll down his cheek and his eyes snapped to mine. I looked away quickly and he didn't seem to notice. He wiped the droplet off his face taking extra care not to jostle Brielle. I always saw Dean as the protector, but I didn't begrudge him these feelings. I felt the same.

At that moment I knew that we had to protect her. I knew that by just being there, Brielle had brought something into both of our lives that we had been missing. Someone to nurture and guard against evil. Not each other, but someone that could bring us back together after falling so far apart.

Ok guys, that was a tough and emotional chapter. I hoped that everyone liked it. Please review with some feedback. I need to know how you feel about it. Thanks for reading.


	4. NOT CHAPTER 4!

Ok everyone… I need some help! I don't know who Brielle should be paired up with. Now I'm not guaranteeing that whoever you choose will be who I choose, but I would really like to know your personal preferences.

One more thing. Do you think that Brielle should get her voice back? Or should she be mute the entire story?

Let me know ok?  
Thanks to everyone that has reviewed I really, really appreciate your comments and feedback. Love ya!


	5. Chapter 4

Dean's POV

I skidded to a stop in the motel parking lot. I leaped out of the Impala and rushed around to the passenger side opening the car door roughly but making sure not to disturb Brielle. Sam held her out to me and I gently lifted her in my arms. She was as light as a feather, maybe one hundred and ten pounds soaking wet.

Sam exited the car and jogged to the motel door. He fumbled with his key before finally unlocking it and pulling the door open. I walked into the room and stood her up enough to shimmy her coat off of her. Sam helped me and I laid her down on the bed she had… well… arrived on.

I pushed the golden ringlets off of her forehead as I took a good look at her. She was stunning. Before that I hadn't really looked at her at all without being in a rage. The rest of the time I was too irritated to pay attention to what she actually looked like. But now that I had taken a sufficient look, I was pleasantly surprised. I expected because of her lack of voice, that she would be a hideous, disgusting person. I know it's irrational to think that, but I had no one to compare her to.

The first thing I noticed about her was of course her fair hair. It went down a little past her chin and hung in gorgeous curls. Next I took in her face. Lovely tan skin and lush pink lips added to her beauty. I had yet to look her in the eyes, so I couldn't know for sure what color they were, but I was guessing either blue or green because of her hair color. I did know from the shy smile she gave me that she had a single dimple on her right cheek. Jesus… between her and Sam the dimples were going to kill me.

Sam coughed from somewhere behind me and I jumped. His cough brought me out of my Brielle assessment. I grabbed the cold wash cloth that Sam offered me and I draped it over her forehead. Hopefully it would help with her impending headache. After doing so I decided I needed a distraction.

I went out to the Impala and opened the trunk pulling our duffel out. After shutting the hood I went to the pop machine around the corner and got a couple of Cokes and water for Elle when she woke up. When I walked back in I saw that Sam had fallen asleep fully clothed on the other bed. I was relieved to see that he was resting peacefully. Lately he'd been having nightmares again. He wouldn't tell me about them though. Just cracked some bullshit about how everyone has secrets. I rolled my eyes just thinking about it. He was my brother and I never kept secrets from him. At least not intentionally and what do I get, a mysterious little brother who was only hurting himself in keeping his secrets. Not that it mattered though, Sam was slowly regaining my trust and I wasn't going to push him away by nagging about his nightmares.

I sighed and set the stuff down on the small table near the kitchenette. Sitting down in one of the chairs, I pulled my sawed off out of the duffel and began cleaning it. About halfway through my eyes started to droop. Great. I finished up and went into the bathroom. After brushing my teeth I stripped down to my boxers and walked back into the bedroom. I stopped short when I realized that I would either have to sleep with Sam or Brielle. Of course Brielle would be the obvious choice… she was the only girl there, but I didn't think she would appreciate waking up with me in her bed. Considering what had happened a few hours ago, I knew that she would be frightened to find me sleeping next to her.

I didn't really want to share a bed with Sam either so I went over to one of the bigger, cushioned chairs by the window with a blanket. I draped myself across it with my back against one arm of the chair and my legs hanging over the other. I fell asleep thinking of Sam and Brielle.

Sam's POV

I woke up when I heard some rustling. I sat up and looked over to find Brielle's bed empty. I saw her open the bathroom door and then lean on it as she clutched her head. She cringed and sank to the floor.

"Elle?" I whispered. She looked up sharply obviously not expecting me to be there. When she saw me, tears started to make tracks down her face. She obviously remembered what had happened so I got up and strode over to her sitting next to her on the floor. Not exactly sure of what I should do, I pulled her into my arms and rested my cheek on top of her unruly curls. She clung to my shirt with about as my strength as she possessed. I held her until I heard her start to sniffle. I looked down and saw that her tears were starting to dry up so I loosened my hold just a little so that she could move.

She looked up at me with blue-green eyes and gave me a small cheerless smile. I frowned and kissed her cheek hard, squeezing as much emotion into the kiss as I could. Brielle laid her palm over my heart and mouthed 'Thank you'. I just nodded. I didn't know what else to do. I grabbed her hand gently and rubbed it in between my much larger ones before flipping it over and placing a soft kiss on her palm. The kiss surprised me. I did it almost subconsciously. She shivered deliciously. I took that as a good sign, so I cradled her face in my hands and leaned in. She met me half way and kissed me tentatively on the side of my mouth before pulling back. She looked up at me with wide eyes and then leaned in for a deeper kiss. I moved my mouth over hers before tenderly sucking on her bottom lip. Her mouth opened in a silent gasp and I took the opportunity to thrust my tongue into her mouth. She sucked on my tongue softly and I groaned. The action sent pleasure straight to my cock. I felt myself hardening so I pulled away. I knew that Brielle wasn't ready to feel that considering what had happened only hours before.

A small pout graced her plump lips. I smiled at her, silently telling her that it wasn't a rejection. Comprehension dawned in her eyes and she brushed her thumb along my jaw before pecking me once more on the lips. I stood up and held a hand out for her to take. I pulled her up and led her back to her bed. Then I tucked her in before remembering how she had clutched her head after waking up. That bump must have given her problems.

"Does your head still hurt?" I asked her and she nodded. I walked over to my bag and pulled out a bottle of aspirin and shook a few tablets out before getting a bottle of water off the table. I brought them over to her. She took the pills and downed them before relaxing back onto the pillow. I kissed her forehead as she drifted off.

I turned around to find Dean sleeping in one of the cushioned chairs. He looked… uncomfortable to say the least. His head had fallen off the arm of the chair and his legs were all screwed up. I couldn't let him sleep like that. He wouldn't feel well in the morning, so I walked over to him and tried to wake him up. Jeez, I knew that my brother was a sound sleeper, but this? After four tries I was finally able to rouse him. He opened one eye before shutting it again lazily.

"Whaddaya want Sammy?" He asked groggily. I chuckled at his failed attempts to open both eyes before giving up and physically removing him from the chair. He wasn't going anywhere by himself right now.

"Come on Dean. Let's get you to the bed. We can share, I don't mind." I told him as I hoisted him up and led him over to the bed. He nodded and fell on the bed instantly asleep. I rolled my eyes at him. Even in a half awake state he was dramatic.

I discarded my jacket and jeans, leaving me in only my t-shirt, socks and boxers. That was much better. Sleeping in your clothes is not ideal. I got into bed and soon enough Dean was rolling towards me. He cuddled into my side and had to roll my eyes again. Here I have macho Dean cuddled into my side, but I didn't mind. He was my brother and I loved him. Maybe even a little more than was accepted.


	6. Chapter 5

Unfortunately I don't own Sam, Dean or the Impala. I do own Brielle and I hope you all like her. Read, Review, and Enjoy bitches! WOOHOO!

Brielle's POV

I woke up the next morning feeling to a great extent, better. I didn't feel good, but I felt better. I had Sam and Dean to thank for that. They were my salvation against tall, dark and criminal. I didn't know how I was going to repay them, but I knew I would be able to thank them in some way. If only I could remember exactly what happened maybe the whole thing would be easier to get over, but from where I stood then, I couldn't remember a damn thing other than I was assaulted. I know that I wasn't raped, but that didn't really matter in the scheme of things. I knew what the fucker's intentions were and that was enough for me to nearly break down again. I composed myself though, not allowing myself to shed tears over that evil mother fucker.

Up until now I knew that there were people like that out there, but I never realized just how… real… they were. I guess it was almost like one of those "you had to be there" moments to experience the anxiety and fear that people talk about. I wasn't about to let the incident get to me though. I wasn't going to become depressed and I wasn't going to shut everyone out. Sure, it would take some time to get over, but I wasn't keen on dwelling on what happened. What was the point really? I would only be hurting myself and Sam and Dean. I was ready to move on from it and keep pushing through and that's exactly what I was going to do.

I had recovered from my headache since the night before and I was able to get up and start a pot of coffee in the kitchenette. I may have overdosed on the coffee and skimped on the water, but Sam and Dean were gonna have to deal with it. I wasn't in the mood for any bitching.

After the coffee started brewing, I decided that I needed to get cleaned up. Sam and Dean were both still asleep. It didn't escape my notice that they were sharing a bed, but hey, I had always thought they would make a good couple. Even though Sam and I had shared that moment the night before, I knew that if he and Dean were in a relationship nothing could come between them. Personally I wasn't looking for anyone right now. It didn't have anything to do with being attacked, I just didn't feel like I needed anyone at the moment.

I dropped my train of thought, deciding not to linger on it as I got my shower ready. I grabbed my toiletry bag and set out my shampoo, conditioner, soap, and razor before undressing. I realized that I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday and I quickly shed them disgustedly. I dumped them on the floor before stepping into the steam. I was achy and the hot water felt like Heaven on my sore shoulders and back. Apparently being slammed up against a brick wall by a two hundred pound monster isn't beneficial for the body.

As I shampooed my hair, I ran my hand gently over the bump on the back of my head. It wasn't overly large and more than likely, I wasn't concussed, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell when I shifted my fingers over it softly.

I rinsed the citrus shampoo out of my curls and started to condition it. I imagined Sam with his large hands massaging my scalp and I shivered in pleasure. I startled myself with those thoughts. I shook them away before kneading the conditioner into my hair once again. My thoughts shifted to Dean this time. I thought of him rubbing my shoulders and back under the spray of water.

Okay, enough. These fantasies were embarrassing me. I was blushing I was the only one that knew about them. What made me think those thoughts anyway? I had just said that I wasn't looking for a relationship and now here I was fantasizing about two men that were both single, good looking men that could I could potentially have relationships with. What was wrong with me? I didn't know, but I'm sure it had something to do with always being a little bit in love with the Winchesters. Ever since the pilot episode of the series, I had fallen a little more in love with them and now meeting them in real life was like a dream come true. They were everything I wanted in a man or… men. The weird thing about it was that I had never been more partial to either Winchester. I had always loved them both equally and if a relationship was ever established with one, I'm not sure if I could handle leaving out the other.

Not wanting to think about it any longer, I finished with my hair and rinsed off before turning off the shower. I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a white towel from the rack before drying off. I wrapped the rough motel towel around my body before doing the same with a smaller towel around my hair. I rubbed my itchy eyes and realized that I hadn't taken my contacts out for at least 48 hours, maybe longer. So I took them out and grabbed my glasses. They were black rimmed Nelson eyeglasses from American Apparel. They kind of reminded me of Ray Ban sunglasses and they were kind of dorky, but I hated when my eyes were bothered by my contacts.

After finishing with my contacts and putting them in my bag I grabbed my razor and shaving cream. I had never really been keen on shaving my legs in the shower. I had always shaved them with my leg propped up on the bathroom vanity.

I slung my right leg up onto the vanity and lathered it before running my razor under hot water. I shaved a few strokes before I heard movement outside the door. I paused momentarily before the noise stopped. I went back to shaving and I was lost in concentration when the door was wrenched open by a sleepy looking Dean. He rubbed his eyes tiredly before moving to the toilet. I dropped the razor deliberately to get his attention before he started peeing right in front of me. He stiffened and turned around slowly with wide eyes. I gave him a self-conscious smile as he took me in. His eyes perused my body as mine did to his. On TV I had never seen Dean with more than just his shirt off. I was able to get a good look at his sensual bow legs that had always been hidden by denim and I felt my breath catch in my throat. Christ he was beautiful. Seriously I was about ready to jump him when I heard him clear his throat.

"Uh… sorry." He said awkwardly. This time I gave him a genuine smile and waved off his apology. Fortunately I was done shaving so I wouldn't have to continue. He gave a small grin back before trying to leave the bathroom. I raised my pointer finger showing him that I was almost done and he stopped. I grabbed all of my things and headed out of the bathroom into the room. I found Sam still asleep in bed and I decided that I would be safe to get dressed.

I pulled on a black push-up bra with lace from Victoria's Secret with a matching black lace thong. I dressed myself in a white beater and not even thinking, I put on a charcoal Led Zeppelin t-shirt with a short sleeved striped sweater from American Eagle. Unbuttoned of course and for bottoms I wore Bullhead loose roll dark wash shorts from Pac Sun. On my feet I wore my usual black biker boots. I also wore my favorite black purse. It was a BCBGeneration "Penny" Convertible Cross-Body Tote with studs. It was a little spendy when I bought it, but completely worth it. I used it all the time.

After getting dressed, I looked over to see if Sam was still sleeping. He was and he was sprawled out on the bed face down. His head was turned towards me and he was snoring softly. I smiled at the innocent look on his face. He looked ten years younger as he scrunched his nose up before relaxing it again. His tanned shoulder poked out from the clean, but stained motel sheet he was covered with. No one had the right to be that adorable.

I sat down on my bed and brushed my out curly locks before grabbing my blow dryer. I dried my hair and just let it lay there. It didn't need much work. I paid a little bit more attention than usual on my makeup. I had dark circles under my eyes and a few bite marks and blemishes on my neck. I covered those up and put on some powder. Then I added a little blush, some eyeliner and some mascara. When I finished, I put my glasses back on. I had taken them off to dress and fix myself up. Then I grabbed my bag with my jewelry in it. I slid on a silver ring my mom had given me before she died and a pair of oversized diamond earrings.

After putting on some Deep Aqua Cooling Body Soufflé from Bath and Body Works I was good to go. I looked over myself in the mirror over the dresser and decided that I was presentable.

Sam was still sleeping when Dean came out of the bathroom twenty minutes later freshly showered. He was covered with a towel around his hips but that was it. And what a little towel it was. I felt heat coil low in my belly and I bit my lip. He had droplets of water rolling downs his pecs and the V of his lower abs. I was about to start drooling when he brought me out of my daze. He stopped just outside of the bathroom door hesitantly. He made a slightly frustrated face before going over to retrieve his duffel and then reentering the bathroom. At the last minute he stuck his head out of the door.

"Hey can you wake Sammy up?" He asked me. I nodded in answer and he shut the bathroom door. I stood up and approached Sam. I stopped at his bedside and shook his shoulder gently. He sleepily opened his eyes and gave me a lazy grin before shutting them again. I shook him again harder and he jumped, wide awake. He was breathing hard. I had obviously startled him. I backed away so he wouldn't attack or something. Sam calmed down and then stood up as Dean came out of the bathroom.

He stretched his lengthy body and watching him made my toes curl. Now I was really overheated. Seeing both Dean AND Sam half naked was not helping anything. I blushed when Sam caught me checking him out. He let out a deep, throaty chuckle and it sent a shiver down my spine giving me goose bumps. I blushed harder and covered my face with my hands. How embarrassing.

"You're so cute." He said as he pulled my hands off of my face and wrapped me into a hug. He let go of me and I scrambled away from him. That hug was doing nothing to help my raging hormones at the moment. Sam just laughed at me and Dean joined in with a chuckle or two. I couldn't help but crack a grin myself.

"Well I'm gonna take a shower." Sam announced as he advanced towards the bathroom. Unlike Dean, Sam remembered his bag and snatched it up on his way. When Sam closed the door I approached Dean with my laptop. I opened notepad and typed 'Where are we going?'. I tapped him on the shoulder and showed him what I had written.

"M'not sure yet," He said and shrugged. "But you need to get packed." I gave him a thumbs up. WOW. I was a complete dork. I hadn't done that in years. He probably thought I was a geek, especially with my geeky glasses. He didn't say anything though, so I wasn't too worried… yet.

I started packing up my stuff. Holy shit did I have a lot of stuff. I only had one duffel bag and my purse. I didn't know how I was going to fit everything. I started by folding all of my clothes as tight as I could. Then I threw in my shoes along with my toiletries and such. I decided to put my laptop, iPod, cell phone, etc. in my purse so that only left a couple of jackets and books. I had a really hard time zipping up my bag. I was sprawled over the top of it trying to zip it when Dean walked over.

"Need a hand." He asked me. I shook my head sharply before trying again. I was starting to break a sweat. I flipped my bangs off of my forehead and tried once more before giving up. I huffed and crossed my arms. Dean rolled his eyes and zipped it in one try. He smirked at me and then laughed a little. I felt his breath on my face. It smelled of toothpaste and something that was distinctly Dean. I had been too busy being mad at him that I hadn't realized how close we were. He looked at me and our eyes clashed. I worried my bottom lip nervously as I waited to see what he would do. He ran his finger over my lip and I released it in a sigh. I looked at his lips as he licked them before leaning in and brushing his lips lightly across mine. I moaned silently. Dean lifted a hand pushed it into my hair. I felt his hand move over the back of my head in an intimate gesture and I winced. Not because I was afraid, but because… damn that bump hurt like a bitch. Dean took it the wrong way and hung his head. I panicked and grabbed his face in my hands. I forced him to look at me. I shook my head frantically trying to show him that I wasn't frightened by him.

This no voice thing was starting to get to me. I wanted to reassure Dean with words and all I could do was shake my head like a freak. He seemed to understand though and gave me a small smile. I gestured to the back of my head and mouthed 'hurts'. He nodded and I placed a soft kiss on his bottom lip before licking it. He groaned and then stood up.

"I think we should stop." He said and gestured to the hardness in his jeans. I blushed and I wasn't really able to look him in the eye as he told me to grab my stuff. At that moment Sam walked out of the bathroom squeaky clean with his stuff. We all walked out the door and Sam left us to check out. I spotted the Impala for the first time and I about creamed my pants. It was such a hot car. I had always admired the vehicle on TV, but I was never truly able to appreciate its beauty. I ran my hand over the hood and the top as I followed Dean to the trunk.

"You like it?" He asked as he saw me stroke his beloved car. I nodded slowly and licked my lips subconsciously. He groaned again and walked with a slight limp to the driver's side. He got in and started her up. I hopped in the back leaving the passenger seat open for Sam.

Sam was done a few minutes later and he came sauntering towards us. He bowed into the car and we were off to a new state, new town, new job… new adventure. I was with the Winchesters and I was livin' the dream.

Okay everyone you know the drill. Review and tell me what you think. I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope to post a new chapter soon. Love you all and thanks for reading.


	7. NOT CHAPTER 7!

I've had sudden inspiration and I was hoping you all would tell me what you think.

I recently watched "In My Time of Dying", the episode where John sells his soul and I wanted to rewrite the episode.

This would mean that I would have to make a small change to chapter 3. Instead of taking place after "Lucifer Rising", the story would take place just after "Provenance" and just before "Dead Man's Blood".

(Sarah unfortunately never really had a chance in my world so just ignore her.) :D

So anyway… would you all be okay with that?

Let me know please.

Thanks everyone! I loves ya! Hahaha


	8. NOT CHAPTER 8! On hiatus for now

First thing I'm even going to say is that I'm sorry!

Instead of changing this story, I have decided to just start on a new one because I feel that it would be too confusing to you all.

Hopefully I will finish this story someday along with Elytra and the Winchesters, but right now I actually have a plot line in mind that I would be able to stand by. In saying this, I hope you will all read my new story.

Thank you and again… I apologize.

P.S.

Thanks to all of my loyal readers. You have no idea how much I appreciate you all and I hope that I'm not disappointing anyone.


End file.
